


缺点公式

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [26]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 布鲁斯认为克拉克有很多缺点。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 7





	缺点公式

布鲁斯在十秒前发现自己好像有点讨厌克拉克。当时他们从又一次的战后现场准备撤离，还未来得及飞上天空的超人被涌来道谢的民众重重包围，于是大家都退到了蝙蝠机旁，看着超人用温暖宽厚的笑容回应着人们最大的善意。戴安娜对此感到欣慰，亚瑟满不在乎，巴里和维克多对这场面热泪盈眶，而布鲁斯站在比所有人都还要远的地方看着，他再次确认克拉克的笑容总是能感染每一个仰望他的人，与此同时，出现在他身边的人都均等地得到了超人所给予的爱。

原本这也不是值得讨厌的缺点，更何况，对每个人都展露温柔并愿意让所有人感受到爱本就不是缺点。但布鲁斯不讨厌对任何事都充满好奇的唠叨巴里，不讨厌仍需成长年轻而冲动的维克多，不讨厌总和阿尔弗雷德一起打趣他的戴安娜，更不曾讨厌向来对他不太客气的亚瑟，可是当克拉克的视线谨慎地遥遥瞥向他、在人群之外搜寻着他的身影而他选择下意识隐去更偏的角落时，他发现，自己可能想离克拉克远一点。

他们先后回到了刚翻新好没多久的韦恩旧宅各自休息，布鲁斯对一回到这里就第一个奔向他的克拉克佯装视而不见，对他连续不断的呼唤更是听而不闻。然而这么没能阻止克拉克靠近他的脚步，他一向如此，所以头套才刚被摘下，准备躲进休息室的布鲁斯就在门前被堵截。

“你没有等我一起回来，”克拉克尽可能在礼貌的范围内打量着布鲁斯以确定他没有受什么伤，“怎么了？”

又是那样明朗到让所有人都感受温暖的笑，刺眼到叫人只想挡住眼睛，只是布鲁斯选择了更委婉一些的方式，他放低下颌的角度，用垂下来的两绺头发避开了。如果布鲁斯敢直视克拉克的双眼瞧一瞧里面正待着的自己，也许他就能立刻发现两种笑容的不同，但布鲁斯并不想在这时分心辨别，他接着不自在地扯了扯披风，又摘下手套擦了擦鼻子。

“大家需要尽快得到休息，”他咳嗽一声后才让自己的神色变得更为自然，“何况为什么一定要等你？”

“因为你以前都会等我。”布鲁斯的话语里透露着显而易见的不快，克拉克不清楚原因，他只是知趣地把进门的位置给布鲁斯让了出来，又指指布鲁斯的胳膊满脸担忧：

“那我不打扰你休息了，还有，你的左臂有一大块淤青，记得一定要尽快冰敷。”

他一步三回头地从布鲁斯视野里消失，完全不顾布鲁斯正因他的体贴更加气恼。那个在每一次作战时都展现了慑人气势的超人在他面前仿佛没有任何脾气，无论自己是冷淡也好敷衍也好，他从不会以同等的态度对待自己。他认为克拉克不该如此，既然明白了自己并不想同他有更多交流，为什么还要奉上最真挚的关心？不懂察言观色在这种时候立刻变成了缺点，布鲁斯甩上门，质疑自己以前为什么从没觉得克拉克•肯特是个这么没有眼力见的家伙。他费劲地扯下制服，想着要照顾一下几分钟前被克拉克特别叮嘱过的伤势，门却又在这时被敲响，他扶着自己的肩膀在疑惑中开门，出现在门口的却只是几个可以即时使用的冰袋。

布鲁斯瞪着眼睛，并弄不清自己为何反而因此更生气了。只是当两个缺点相加，此前布鲁斯未有好好注意过的其他缺点也开始跟着露出苗头，所以当他收拾妥当强装无事般回到大厅时，又立刻出现在他身边的克拉克让他迅疾闪开了一些距离，他谨慎地眯了眯眼睛瞧向克拉克，浮在表情之上的全是早就在他们之中消失已久的防备。

“呃……”克拉克隐去了无声的疑惑，他克制着站定在那个看起来不会再惊扰到布鲁斯的位置，按着原计划发问：

“今晚要和我一起回斯莫威尔吃晚餐吗？”

“……我要回蝙蝠洞处理一些事。”

布鲁斯把迟疑藏了起来后答得干脆。总是不分场合地妄图干涉他的私人时间想必也是此前被自己容忍了的缺点之一，布鲁斯抿住嘴，在心中用力记下这一笔，外在的神色却因突兀的拒绝变得不自然——毕竟，在他发现克拉克原来有那么多惹他不快的缺点之前，他原本都会应下克拉克所有热情友善的邀请才对。

“那我陪你回蝙蝠洞吃晚餐？”克拉克继续试探着征询，“如果有什么棘手的问题我也可以帮忙——” 

“不用了，”布鲁斯再度撇开头，让自己别去在意克拉克的失望，“说真的，你没有私人生活吗？”

任务结束后要第一时间找到自己，空闲时也总想尽办法要和自己待在一起，两个人时时刻刻形影不离似乎已经成了司空见惯的事，这才不对，布鲁斯想，这大错特错的相处想必就是他从未发现克拉克有这么多缺点的原因。

“噢……”克拉克尴尬地垂下头，失落和疑惑从发梢染到眉角，“我以为你不排斥一直和我待在一起呢。”

自作多情此刻在布鲁斯看来，也终于成为了不可饶恕的缺点。

但克拉克并不是做错了什么。布鲁斯反复对自己强调，他告诉自己克拉克做出的那些行为只是在自己眼中构成了“缺点”而已，除了他以外的所有人都依然认为克拉克•肯特和善、可亲、强势。布鲁斯不否认克拉克身上的所有美好，可他却还是硬逼着自己谨记那些缺点好让自己真的离他远一些。

“你为什么要一直盯着克拉克看？”

又一次战后，巴里首先走近了人群之外的布鲁斯，他指指布鲁斯视线所在，好奇问道，“你没发现最近你总是这样时不时盯着克拉克看上好久？”

布鲁斯咳了一声，在克拉克也扭头寻找他时把目光收了回来，他背过身，让自己别再注意克拉克那光芒万丈的微笑后对付起了巴里：

“我在——”

——找出他的缺点。布鲁斯及时收住了，这些斤斤计较的小秘密他才不要告诉任何旁人，“没有，我只是在考虑稍后带大家去吃什么。”

“中餐可以吗？我知道中心城有一家的橙味鸡做得好吃极了！”

巴里欢呼着跳起来，他伸长胳膊意欲抱住布鲁斯讨好一番，只是连手指尖还没触到布鲁斯的披风，从人群中瞬移到他面前的克拉克结结实实把他挡了回去。

“你们在聊什么？”克拉克叉起了腰，在布鲁斯身侧摆起了一副不容靠近的姿势，那气势向巴里倾轧而去，吓得片刻前还满心欢喜的小男孩连着倒退了好几步：

“在……在聊等下吃什么……”巴里拍了拍自己额头，敏锐地判断出自己应当尽快从这里消失，“那……你们聊。”

克拉克绷着僵硬的笑脸对巴里点头，身后推了他一把的布鲁斯发出的不满声音却由此传来：

“你吓到巴里了。”布鲁斯才不会读不懂克拉克方才透露的讯息，在巴里受到惊吓的那个瞬间，自己仿佛成了克拉克什么不可触碰的所有物。才不是，他和克拉克才不是这样的关系，然而克拉克从什么时候开始却不断制造着这样的误会？布鲁斯应该更早一些察觉到克拉克做出的荒唐事，然而在没发现他的缺点以前，他自己都没觉得这有什么问题。

“我以为……”克拉克的态度这才变得截然不同，他对布鲁斯流露歉意，放柔语气，小心翼翼地观察着布鲁斯，“我以为他要抱你什么的……”

“那没有关系。”布鲁斯有小小的哭笑不得，“他抱我和抱着一桶橙味鸡或许没什么区别。”

“好吧，”克拉克爽快认错，“就当是我小心眼了。”

是的，没错，小心眼，那么壮硕的钢铁之躯却是个地地道道的小心眼。布鲁斯鼓了鼓脸颊，对克拉克自己道出的缺点恍然大悟。克拉克对他私人时间的干涉分明就是小心眼，关注着他的一举一动，隔开他和其他人的亲密接触，正因如此，自己下定决心要离他远一点是个百分百正确的决定。于是布鲁斯在聚餐时故意坐得离克拉克最远，他不和克拉克有一句话的交流，避开他每一次投来的、含着恳求的目光，这个外星人都有那么多缺点了，自己为什么还要在搭档关系之外和他那么靠近？而只有不那么靠近，他才不会突然对克拉克给予所有人的温柔横生介意，也不会对他的迁就忍让于心不安，这些只在布鲁斯脑海中成立的因果关系坚定着布鲁斯的信念，他相信只要自己坚持下去，很快就可以和克拉克恢复到最初只是每日互相点头问候的关系。也只有恢复那种关系，他身上出现的所有异常情绪才会跟着消失。

然而克拉克却只是在半小时之后就又再次彻底暴露了自己所有缺点。他没管布鲁斯一整餐的无视，也顾不上布鲁斯会有什么抗议，在布鲁斯准备让除了他之外的大家登上蝙蝠机之后，他强硬地把布鲁斯从驾驶舱横抱了出来，他再一次干涉了布鲁斯的意图，也为布鲁斯对其他人的特殊照顾坐立不安。

但他才不管，他不能接受布鲁斯一二再而三地冷落他，就连一秒都忍不下去。

“克拉克•肯特！”布鲁斯在挣扎无用后捶了一记克拉克的胸口，手指骨骼感到钝痛的同时，布鲁斯慌张的声线也一并拔高，“我讨厌你这样抱着我！”

在发现自己可能有点讨厌克拉克那天之前，布鲁斯决计不会说出这样的话，克拉克的怀抱和飞行总是很稳妥，布鲁斯从没觉得这样的方式有什么不对。但是现在不行，他不能再这么不把克拉克的体贴当一回事，那分明意味着什么，而布鲁斯害怕窥得其中的答案。

“以前我也是这样抱你的，”克拉克放慢着速度，他欣赏着布鲁斯近在咫尺的束手无策，几日来的焦躁被稍稍抚平，“不给我个理由的话，我不会相信你是真的讨厌。”

“……你的肌肉太硬了。”布鲁斯很想说些更有理有据的借口，只是他瞥过克拉克的侧脸线条后又放弃了，“你以前都没发现过这个问题吗。”

“所以你一直就很讨厌这样被我抱着？”克拉克停了下来，他低下头，看着布鲁斯抿直的唇，“还是说……你根本就只是……讨厌我？这就是你这段时间疏远了我的原因？”

擅装可怜算不算是一个缺点？如果不算的话，布鲁斯为什么如此开始痛恨自己被轻易触动？

“……我没有。”

“你有。”

克拉克再次控诉，明明还差一点就可以伸手抓住的人却忽然之间从自己身边逃开了，克拉克摸不清的不止是布鲁斯的喜怒变化，他可以继续等待，可是在布鲁斯的眼中不再有他之时，他才发现自己从未如此害怕被一个谁讨厌过

“我只是……”布鲁斯不着痕迹收回了又要下意识揽上克拉克肩脖的手臂，“我只是……找到了一些你令我难以忍受的缺点。”

“看起来你找到了很多？”克拉克因为布鲁斯的话忧心了起来，“包括‘肌肉很硬’在内？还有什么？冲动？”

布鲁斯知道自己应该把先前总结出来的那些全都一股脑倒出来，可急切又真心的质询让他只得发出一声没底气的“嗯”。

总能轻易让他没辙恐怕就是这些缺点之中最严重的一项了。

“我就知道。”克拉克苦涩的笑泛开，“还有太烦人，是吗？我知道你不喜欢我总是打扰你，对了，小心眼也是，我没说错吧？你觉得我没资格干涉你和其他人的交往……所以这些缺点加起来……”

克拉克哀切地看向布鲁斯，祈祷自己能得到一个否定的答案：

“你得到的结果就是，你讨厌我？”

布鲁斯多想说“是的”，他苦思冥想出的所有克拉克的缺点，都只是为了让自己能理直气壮说出“我讨厌这个外星人我要离他远一些”。只可惜，缺点的相加相减并不是一个符合逻辑的公式，而爱，也从来不是靠罗列出所有缺点就能避开的情感。

所以布鲁斯在避无可避的、克拉克的直接进攻中选择了投降。

“我得到的结果是——”

是开始同样在意起克拉克的一举一动，是对可能到来的改变感到惶恐无措，是不敢面对后任性的逃避……

是——

“我的确没有办法因为这些所谓的缺点就让自己讨厌你。”

布鲁斯快速说完这句话后抱起了手臂，他尽可能地埋起了脸，愣怔了好一会儿的克拉克这才反应过来，他在不可置信中落了地，又把灵敏地从他身上跳下去的布鲁斯扯着肩膀揽了回来：

“所以说你不讨厌我？那是你不讨厌我的意思对吗？”慌张不镇定的人变成了克拉克，他晃着布鲁斯的肩，忘了“力气太大”也随时可以成为一个被布鲁斯嫌恶的缺点，“布鲁斯，不，其实如果……如果你讨厌我那些缺点，我可以慢慢改正，只要你……”

“……我不讨厌。”

布鲁斯在一阵摇晃中拍了拍克拉克的手，但这要求对方放开的示意在对方的不懂察言观色中变成了一个用力的拥抱，布鲁斯的下巴磕到克拉克肩膀之时再次确认肌肉太硬确实可以成为一个让他远离克拉克的理由，可是这并不是缺点，任何一个只为他做出的幼稚行径，从来都不可被称为缺点。

“那就是喜欢了。”克拉克的手掌扣住了布鲁斯的脑袋，以实际行动展示着自己的冲动，“那是喜欢吧，是吗？”

克拉克最后的那一点点不确定，被布鲁斯犹豫过后回拥住他的手驱赶得一干二净，布鲁斯在心里默数了一遍克拉克只在他面前展现过的所有缺点后，用舌头抵着上颚含糊不清地咕哝道：

“我讨厌你。”

“我知道。”克拉克的嘴角咧开来后郑重地说道：

“我也爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年1月27日，以此记录。


End file.
